


I'm not in control

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: I'm not in control [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Body Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mr. Garcia realized that he was playing but feels like being possessed by something. Inspired by Snooze you Lose from Spongebob.
Series: I'm not in control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547602
Kudos: 1





	I'm not in control

Joaquin and Mr. Garcia walked out of the bus but they hears a voice.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!"

A man walked out of the San Angel Orchestra.

"Oh man the conductor is brutal"

Joaquin and Mr. Garcia walked into San Angel Orchestra.

"Who's this imbécil"

"It says Rodrigo Garcia he's a violin player"

"All right whatever you're ready"

Manolo said "The violin!? Where's the violin!"

Joaquin said "Don't worry I got this"

Joaquin puts a violin on Mr. Garcia.

Manolo said "Let's see the ability to play a violin had gotta be in his brain somewhere just a matter of squeeze it out"

Mr. Garcia play a violin shrilly.

Manolo punch Mr. Garcia's brain.

The conductor growled as he bent a trumpet.

"Thank you next!"

But Mr. Garcia began to play beautiful violin music.

"He's Magnifico!"

Suddenly Mr. Garcia wakes up

Mr. Garcia said "Wha-what's going on here where am I I'm at the audition I'm playing but I'm not in control I-I feel like I been possessed by something"

Joaquin said "What's going on!?"

Manolo said "I don't know what's happening I lose control!"

Mr. Garcia said "Must....gain.....control!"


End file.
